The Dawn
by MusicPhe03nix
Summary: What if Jake ran away when Edward returned, only to be interrupted by a certain Clearwater. As he warms up to Leah, would new relationships blossom? What if a turn of events change one's fate forever. BLACKWATER - Rated T - R&R. Bad summary! Please read!
1. Escaping from the pain

**Summary: **We've all seen the story of how sad Jake was when Edward returned. What if it caused him to run away, only to be interrupted by a certain Clearwater. Would new relationships blossom? What if a turn of events can change one's fate forever. BLACKWATER. R & R

**MY FIRST BLACKWATER!! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS AND FEEDBACK ON WHAT YOU THINK. REVIEWS ARE LOVELY.**

**LEAH'S POV**

I looked out to the horizon, watching the sun slowly set. I leaned my head back as I felt the water mist and the cool breeze blow in my hair. I sighed in content. This was the only place where I went to escape my pain. Those long months of Sam, my father's death and my menopausal status, this was where I came to escape. Everything looked so peaceful. Sitting on the cliff reminded me of my old-life, where everything had been simple. I was happy then. But that felt like another lifetime.

My life began to change drastically when Sam left me for Emily. My heart was torn as I lost my reasons for living. I began to act like a bitch. I hated that they pitied me. Pitied me because of what sam did. But I didn't take it. I will not be pitied! Day by day, I slowly lose the strength to move, to eat, to sleep, to talk, everything- shielding away from everyone. I spent my nights crying over him. This kept going for a course of two weeks when I collapsed. My brother, Seth was told to bring me dinner when he discovered me on the floor, barely with a heartbeat. My parents rushed me to the hospital and I was told that I collapsed from stress and the lack of nutrients. My family monitored my eating habits for 3 weeks and I was very annoying. My brother approached me in tears one day. He made me promise to never do that again and asked me to tell him what happened. I told him about the break up and how she left for Emily. Seth comforted me since ever and he took care of me since. I love Seth.

Things began to get real shitty when I was in an argument with my father. He was upset, no _disappointed_ that I was acting this way. He told me to forget about Sam and that it was for the best. I was furious and I started screaming at him. Next thing I know, I was a wolf and my dad got a heart attack. Its all my fault! Why does God hate me? And it's bad enough that Sam is my Alpha and I could hear every single one of his thoughts. There was no privacy when you're a wolf. Every thought was out in the open. They all pitied me, I knew it.

I shook my head from my thoughts. I missed my old life. Being able to do whatever you want without worry, being able to wear clothes without having them shredded, able to go to school, and hanging out with friends. I missed that! All I ever do now is patrol, phase, rip a dress, phrase, rip a dress, eat, barely sleep, phrase, rip a dress.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sad, angst howl. I recognized it. It was Jacob! I quickly took off my dress, tied them to my leather cord, and phased. I ran looking for him. I was worried. Jacob was one of the people that I actually like. He was different from the others. He doesn't join in when the pack is making fun of me. And he actually cared. A nice guy like him doesn't deserve to have this heart broken. Poor guy fell in love with Bella Swan, but refuses to acknowledge that she loves the vampire. Stupid girl, she was blind to see that Jacob was such the better option and it pained me to see that she kept hurting him. I ran faster when I saw him. I had to make sure that he was okay. He doesn't need to become a harpy like me. He deserves so much more. I caught up to him and I started to speak.

**JAKE POV**

My head was pounding was I ran through the forest. I needed to get out of her! I don't understand why Bella couldn't love me. I felt my heart shatter when she went back to his arms. Dodging the trees, I headed towards the La Push border. I need space to think. All a sudden, I was joined by a small, grey wolf. Leah...

"_Jake, forget about her! She isn't worth it",_ I scowled at the voice.

"_Leah, just leave me alone",_ I hissed and I sped up. She continues to follow me. I knew it was useless to keep running, so I slowed down to a stop. Leah took the opportunity and jumped in front of me.

"_Jake, don't do this. She doesn't deserve you. Think about how much you had done for her and what did she do for you? She broke your heart and treated you like trash. How can you still love her? The leech came back and she went crawling back to him. She didn't even stop to think how hurt you would be. All she did was use you. GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!!!! You don't need to be in pain."_ She said exasperatedly. She nuzzled my flank. WHAT THE HELL?!?!? Since when did Leah become nice. _"Very funny, Jacob"_ she muttered. She was starting to scare me. I inched away from her.

"_Who are you and what did you do to Leah?"_ I asked her. She looked offended and lowered her glaze.

"_I can't be nice and support you",_ she retorted. I stared at her. Her green eyes were filled with hurt and concern. I felt bad for doing that to her.

"_I'm sorry, Lee-lee."_ She flinched at the sound of her old nickname and shook her head.

"_I don't want you to be miserable like me. Sam was my everything and I loved him so much. When he went missing, it was like I lost my reason for living. I cried myself to sleep every night, hoping that he would come back. After a few weeks, he returned but he was different. He was taller, more muscular, and his long hair was cropped short. But every time we spoke or touched each other, I couldn't help but feel that he was reluctant about everything. He was too careful about me and it was worrying me. So and I asked him about it. He refused to answer. Then, Emily came to the reservation and Sam and her immediately clicked. Sam looked at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. One night, he came to my house and said that we could he together anymore and that there was someone else. And I knew that it was Emily. My cousin... "_ her voice broke off and that was the first time she revealed her true self to me. Underneath the cold facade that she always wore for her family and the pack, was a broken girl that was dying inside. I never realized how hurt Leah must have been. First bring left by her boyfriend, losing her father, and then becoming the first female wolf. Her secrets were then exposed to everyone in the pack. I didn't know what to do to comfort her. I took a big breath.

I nuzzled her neck and licked away her tears. _"Shh... its ok! It's ok! Let it all out!"_ She continued to sob into my fur. _"You're a great guy, Jake. Don't run away, we need you here. She chose the leech. She rather give up her family and friends to live forever, It's her loss. She didn't know what she had. Don't give up yet! There is someone out there"_ She told me.

I thought about what she had said. It's true that Bella chose him over me. A cold, bloodsucking leech... I was a better choice, a healthier choice. Regardless of how I mended her up, she still ran back to him like nothing has ever happened. I love her so badly. The way she can fall down because of everything, the way how her laughter can make my heart race, how adorable she looks when she gets angry, how her soft brown curls caress her back and how beautiful her pale porcelain face smiles at me. She was my love. But I know that I haven't imprinted on her. Does that mean that I wasn't destined to be with her? And if I love Bella, shouldn't I let her be happy?

Leah pulled back from our embrace and nodded. I thanked her and I started to run off. _"I'll be back, Leah. I promise" _I was near the edge of the La Push border when Leah interrupted. "_Jake, WAIT!"_ I stopped and waited for her to come. _"There is a bonfire tomorrow. I want you to be there."_ She asked quietly.

"_Sure, you see me there."_ I assured her. I gave her a wolfy grin and she smiled.

"_Thanks Jacob! And can we kept this conversation to ourselves?"_ she asked.

I nodded and I ran away from there. _"See you"_

I pounded my legs further into my surroundings as I allowed my wolf instincts to take over.

**_Like it! Love it! Hate it! Review! Feedback are welcome._**


	2. Why is my life messed up?

**Summary:** We've all seen the story of how sad Jake was when Edward returned. What if it caused him to run away, only to be interrupted by a certain Clearwater. Would new relationships blossom? What if a turn of events can change one's fate forever. BLACKWATER. R & R

**CHAPTER 2: WHY IS MY LIFE MESSED UP?**

**A/N I would like to thank the people who took the time of review my story. Thanks, guys!**

**To avoid any confusion, Jake, Embry, and Quil are 20 in this fic and Leah, Sam, Paul, Jared are 21. Seth is 19.**

**RECAP: **

"_Sure, you see me there."_ I assured her. I gave her a wolfy grin and she smiled.

"_Thanks Jacob! And can we kept this conversation to ourselves?"_ she asked.

I nodded and I ran away from there. _"See you"_

I pounded my legs further into my surroundings as I allowed my wolf instincts to take over.

**LEAH'S POV**

I watched as he disappeared from my sight, looking hopelessly as my heart began to break. I hope that I was doing the right thing, letting him run off. A part of me wanted for him to stay. I was worried that he wouldn't return. He was my rock, my supporter, my _angel_ that guided me though the pain. If he was to not return, I don't know what I would do. But I can't be selfish. Jake needs to escape the pain, and if anyone were to understand that, it would be me. The only thing I can do is waiting for him to come back. But as much as I hate to admit, I was falling hard for Jacob Black.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone phase. Oh, shit!!! I hacked my brain for random thought, trying extremely hard not to think about Jacob. _Bananas.... ice cream.... the smell of pine trees.... Seth is annoying.... I hate Sam.... golf balls... vanquish.... apple pie.... ummm...ummm...._

"_Leah, what are you hiding"_, Quil asked chuckling with amusement. I rolled my eyes. Quil could be sooo stupid sometimes. I wonder why Jake even hangs out with him.

"_Why do you think that?" _I replied. _Oh screw this! O'Canada. Our home and native land, true patriot love. In our-_

"_You're singing the Canadian national anthem and your thinking of golf balls and the smell of pine trees." _Embry joined in, also laughing. I sighed. There goes my privacy. Here is the greatest disadvantage of being a werewolf. Every single thought is broadcasted.

"_It's none of your business. I can think whatever I want", _I retorted as I ran for the reservation, feeling the branches scraping my skin. I winced in pain.

"_Aww, come on Leah," Quil said "We were just messing around with you!" _I scoffed at this.

"_Tell me when you don't mess with me."_I snared and phased back into my human form. I quickly wore on my clothes and I walked to my house.

I opened by front door and walked into the kitchen. I made my way over to the fridge and I looked to see what we had inside. _Ok... milk... leftover spaghetti... beef stew... leftover pizza... ummm, I'm not too hungry. _

That was when I realized that the house was very quiet.

"_Mom?"_ I called out to her. But I got no response. I tried again, but a little louder. _"MOM?" _But, there was still no answer.

I frowned. Where could she be? I went into the living room to check if she fell asleep in there. But there was nothing. However, what I did saw was two white envelopes addressed to me and Seth. I felt my heart race as I slowly reached for the letter that was addressed for me. Usually in movies, a letter like this would be a suicidal note or a run-away-note. But mom wouldn't do that, right? I began to open it hesitantly. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm myself. You can do this, you can do this. I forced myself to open my eyes and read the letter.

_My Dearest Leah,_

_There are no words to describe how proud I am of you and I know that your father would be, too. I'm glad that I've raised my little girl well, so strong and independent. I love you very much, and that's why I have to do this. Every single day, I noticed that you can't bear to look at me in the eyes. I know that you blame yourself for his death, but honey, you shouldn't. It was his time to go. But, these past few months had been very hard for me, and I try so hard to be happy for you guys. But, I've come to an end and I can't go on anymore. Your father was my soul mate, my best friend, my guardian angel and living without him pains so much. I have decided to join him up in the heavens. I'm so sorry. Leah, don't blame yourself for this. I'll always be with you no matter what. I've left the house and the money for you and Seth. Take care of yourself and Seth. And one more thing, learn to trust the people around you. Some actually care about you. You're not alone. Remember that. Take care of Seth and the pack for me. Once again, I'm sorry it has to be this way. I love you._

_Love,Mom_

I couldn't believe what I was reading. My eyes spilling tears as I dropped the letter in my lap. She was gone... gone... no...no... It can't be!... no....she can't be dead. I cried into my hands, heaving loudly. Why is my life like this? Why everyone I love must be taken away from me. I lost both of my parents in a timeframe of 4 months, what was I going to do? How would I tell Seth? I was crying so hard that I was finding it difficult to breathe.

Then, the front door opened. It was Seth! I gasp at the look of his face. It was twisted in so much pain, hurt, and sadness. He took one look of my face and quickly ran to my side. He put his hands on my shoulder and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. I encouraged him to try again. He took a deep breathe and gave my shoulders a squeeze.

"_Leah," _he croaked _"We found Mom's body during patrol. She jumped off the cliff, she's gone!"_

**A/N Please R&R. What do you think?**


	3. Grieving and Jake's Return

**Chapter 3: Grieving and Jake's Return**

_**I am sooo sorry!! I haven't updated in a long time. I had a lot of projects and tests and our exams happening right now. I hope that this chapter made up for the wait! **_

**A/N: THANKS FOR THOSE NICE REVIEWS!!! THEY MEAN A LOT. I'm getting a lot of views, but not that many reviews. Either it means you don't really like it or have nothing to say. Please Review!! ******

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the twilight characters. *sigh* to bad Stephanie Meyers does.**

**In this fic, Sam, Jared, Paul, and Leah are 20, Jake, Embry, Quil are 19, and Seth is 18. I have to change their ages to have it fit in my story. **

**SETH'S POV**

The night slowly passed by as Paul and I patrolled the premises. Tonight was very calm, unlike before. As I ran through the thick trees and bushes, I could hear my sister bickering with Quil and Embry. I held back a laugh as she started to sing the Canadian national anthem. I rolled my eyes. Obviously, she was hiding something. Quil and Embry kept this going until she got angry and phased.

"_Guys, cut her some slack."_ I said _"She's dealing with a lot right now and she doesn't need you too to have her ass every minute."_

"_Sorry!"_ he said, not feeling sorry at all. _"But Seth, you have to admit. It's fun to see her winded-up. That girl's sexy when she's mad"._ He sent a _very disturbing_ image of Leah.

"_She's a bitch, but she's hot!!",_ Paul added.

I groaned in disgust. _"Ew... you scared me for life!"_ I shook my head to rid the image. "Dude, that's my sister that we're talking about".

They all laughed. I sighed in disappointment. _"You guys would never understand how she feels. None of you had gone through all that crap."_

"_But, Seth. How would we know if she's always hiding?"_ Embry questioned. I couldn't argue about that. Leah wasn't the type of person that would share her emotions. She would pretend that everything is okay, but really she was dying inside.

"_Just give her some time. Sam tore her heart badly. She's not as bad as you think she is" _I begged.

"_Ok..." _they said in union. _"But, what exactly-"_

"_- GUYS!! COME QUICK! I caught a fresh scent of blood? By the cliff!" _Paul said alarmed. As a fast as a bullet, we all sped in the direction of the cliff. I clenched my jaw, as I ran faster. As I got closer to the cliff, I caught a whiff of spilled blood. It smelled strangely familiar, too familiar. But I couldn't remember where I smelt it before. Then, I saw Paul sprinting down the cliff, along with Embry. Quil caught up to me and remained at my left.

"_Oh my god."_ Paul was panting hard, like he was struggling to breathe. A horrific image filled my head. My stomach churned at the sight. It was a woman, drenched in her blood. Her limbs were bent at awkward angles; her hand was clenching a picture frame. I ran down the cliff quickly. Once I got beside her, I phased back and grabbed her wrist, feeling desperately for a pulse. But there was none. She was gone. I swallowed hard. My eyes moved to her face, silently wishing that this was someone I didn't know. Her face was barely recognizable, it was covered in blood. But I did. I've seen that face since I was born, the same face that raised me. It was my mother. I connected one and one together. I felt my heart drop in the pits of my stomach. My mother jumped....

"_Seth, I'm so sorry",_ his voice laced with sadness, pity, but mostly concern. I gave a long, painful howl. I couldn't process what had happened, as if my mind was frozen. Quil and Embry whined and nudged my flank. I felt a tear roll down my face. How was I going to tell Leah?

"_I'll inform Sam and the others about this. You can go home and get a rest. Quil, Embry.. you have to finish patrolling"_ Paul ordered and jerked his head, signalling me to go. And so I did. When I reached the edge of the forest, I phased back and walked to the house. I thought of how I would break the news to Leah. She was broken as she is and mom's death is not going to help.

After a short period of time, I reached my front porch. I dragged by feet up the steps and grabbed the doorknob. I wiped my tears. I have to be strong for Leah. I slowly turned the doorknob, it was never locked anyways. When I opened the door, I came face to face with Leah's drenched face. My felt my heart sank further. She already knows.... I took the courage to approach her and I placed my hands on her shoulders, hoping that it would comfort her. I opened my mouth to speak, but something came out. She gave me a look that said "Just tell me..." I took a big breath and let it all out.

"Leah, we found Mom's body during patrol. She jumped off the cliff, she's gone."As soon as I said that, I felt Leah's body go limp. I caught her before she fell. I laid her on the sofa and covered her with a blanket. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and left her there to rest. I went to the kitchen and sat on the table. My stomach grumbled. I was starving, but I didn't have the heart to eat. After- what it felt like ages- the phone rang. I got up from the table and picked up the phone.

"Clearwater residence." I spoke in monotone.

"Hey, Seth. It's Sam. I heard what happened. I'm so sorry. Are you holding up?" Sam asked, worried for my behalf.

"It's alright, Sam. It's not your fault" I said "Where did you put her body?" I grimaced as my tears threatened to fall. No matter how hard I tried to erase the scene in my head, it kept haunting me.

"She's at the Black's right now, Emily is cleaning her up. Paul ran to me after you took off." He paused. "Billy will come over soon. He wants to ask permission to tend to her funeral. Your father and Billy were close." How's Leah taking it?" Sam said nervously.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "She already knew when I got back. She was crying so badly and when I told her, she fainted". I chocked back a sob. I moved to the living room to check on her. She haven't waken up yet.

"Is she ok?" Sam asked in a worried tone.

"I think so. She probably fainted from shock." I hope that she was going to be okay, I was getting worried.

"Well, I hope that she gets better soon." He took a breath. "I never got around telling you but I never meant to hurt your sister the way I did.

"The hell you didn't" I hollered. I never forgave him for that.

"Let me explain", he begged.

"SAM, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE ALL HEARD OF YOUR SHIT. LEAH WAS HISTORY ONCE YOU IMPRINTED ON YOUR PRECIOUS EMILY" My hands were already shaking violently. I took deep breaths to calm myself down. It would not be a bright idea to phase when Leah is in the house, in her weakened state.

"No... that's not how it went" he interjected weakly.

"THEN HELP ME SAM!! Make it clear!!"

"I loved Leah. I loved her as I saw her on the first day of high school. She was my life, my oxygen supply. I had it all planned out too. We were supposed to get engaged, go to college, get married, have kids. But I had to turn into a werewolf and ruin everything. I was scared that she would leave me if she knew what I was... what I became. That day when I imprinted on Emily..." he trailed off. He surprised me when he started to sob. Sam always appeared to be so strong. "It was the most confusing day of my life. The Elders told me that I've imprinted and faith has chosen Emily to be my soul mate. I was so upset with myself. I wasn't worthy enough to be with Leah. Until now, I still love her with my heart and when I was with her, everything seemed real. But with Emily, there is a force that pulls me to her. I'll never forgive myself for breaking her heart. I'll never forget the look on her face when I broke up with her".

I was speechless. He still loved her? Even after imprinting!!! I shook my head in confusion. From what I heard imprinting was when a wolf sees his soul mate for the first time and from that moment, the world revolves around that person. So how can Sam love Leah when he already imprinted on my cousin Emily. Then again, nobody actually knows what imprinting is.

I finally found my tongue. "Sam, I'm not going to lie. You broke her. She was in love with you so much. Every day she would talk about you; I made me sick to hear it. But when you broke up with her for our cousin... she crashed. She wouldn't come out of her room her weeks. She eventually passed out from the stress." I thought of what I wanted to say. "You've imprinted, Sam. There is no way that you can still love Leah. I can see that she's slowly beginning to move on. Don't ruin that chance for her. Go back to Emily". I demanded softly.

He was silent on the other end, probably thinking over what I just said. He gave a long sigh. "I will. I hope everything will be okay, Seth. I'll see you in patrol" and he hung up. I walked over to Leah. She still hasn't wakened yet. I kneeled down near her head and petted her short hair. "Poor Leah...". My eyes wandered to her hand, she was holding a letter. Intrigued, I took it from her fingers and read it. It was a suicide note... my mom's suicide note. At this moment, I couldn't hold my tears any longer. I broke out into hysterics as I clung on to my sister. She was all I had left.

**LEAH'S POV**

The last thing I remembered was falling into Seth's arms. I must have passed out then. I want to open my eyes and comfort him, but I didn't have the strength to. I heard him cry- and Seth never cries. It pulled at the strings of my heart. Then he clung on to me for dear life. He soaked my shirt with his tears. My heart went out to him. "Please don't leave me.... please don't leave me" he whispered repeatedly. My brother needs me right now and I have to be there for him. With all the power I had, I forced myself to open my eyes. I slowly moved my arm to notify him that I was awake. He gasped and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Seth--can't-- breathe" I wheezed. He reluctantly released me. He looked at me, examining if I was alright. "Seth, I'm fine", I tried to reassure. But he wasn't convinced. His face became serious.

"Lee, don't leave me okay. Dad's gone, mom's gone, and you're all I have left." He looked into my eyes. He was so frightened that he would lose me. I sighed as I ruffled his hair. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise" I said. He nodded and gave me a brief smile.

"Where's her body?" I asked him.

"At the Black's. Emily is cleaning her up". I nodded. There was a knock at the door. Seth and I went to open the door. It was Billy. Billy was like another father to me. My dad and he were best friends and they would fish all the time together. He supported me when my father passed away and I know that my mother's death affected him too. I gestured for him to come in. Seth wheeled him in.

"By now, I guess you guys have already heard what have happened." His black eyes peered into ours. "I'm very sorry about your loss. I came to give you something. Your mother would have wanted you guys to have these." He pulled out a box from his pocket and placed them in my palms. I cautiously opened it. There were two beautiful rings sitting on the velvet material. Both of the rings had similar patterns but one had a diamond and other did not hand-carved wooden necklaces. looked carefully at them. They were engraved with my parents' names and a date, their wedding day. Seth reached over to have a look at them. "Your father was in love with her since high school. He proposed with that ring. I remember I was with him when he bought the ring." He chuckled as he remembered the old days. "Your mother treasured them dearly and she would have wanted you to have them." He explained.

"They're beautiful" Seth concluded. Billy nodded "I also wanted to ask you something. I want to have permission to help tend to her funeral. Can I?"

I instantly nodded. Billy was basically family and he cared a lot for us. Besides, Seth and I needed the moral support. Billy gave me a small smile and pulled me into another hug He did the same to Seth."Well, I best be off. Come by tomorrow and we'll make the preparations" He waved as he started to wheel himself to the door, but he paused and turned around.

"Has any of you seen Jake?" he asked. I stiffened as I shook my head nervously. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"He's probably running around somewhere" I lied, _well, not technically lying_. He is running to escape.

"Okay..." he said, almost accusingly."You kids should get some sleep, it's very late" as he wheeled himself to the door, Seth escorted him out.

I went upstairs to my bedroom and placed the box in my dresser. I lie on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I heard Seth walking to his room. I closed my eyes, my life just got a little more complicated. I twisted and turned for a while. I wasn't capable to fall asleep. Every time I did, an image of my mom would play over and over again. I got up from the bed and walked over to Seth's. I opened his door and found him lying on his bed, curled in a ball. I sat on his bed and he woke up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Leah?" he questioned as he reached to turn on his light. "Is everything okay?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Is it okay if I spend the night here with you?" I asked timidly. God I feel like a kid again. "Of course" he said as I lied down next to him. He turned off the lights and tucked me in. He fell asleep almost instantly. His snores became my lullaby as I drifted off.

**NEXT MORNING........**

When I woke up in the morning, Seth was already gone. I stumbled out of bed to brush my teeth and took a long, warm bath. I put on my bathrobe and went out of the bathroom to get my clothes. I decided on a simple t-shirt and a pair of shorts. As I was putting on my bra, I heard a loud noise outside my window. Alarmed, I pulled out a bat from under the bed and held it at the ready. As the figure pounced into my room, I closed my eyes whacked wildly.

"DAMN IT, LEAH!!!" I opened my eyes to meet a _very, very_ agonized Jacob, holding on his crotch. I winced. _That must have hurt._ "Ahhh... Now I official can't reproduce" he groaned as he leaned over. I led him to my bed.

"Good, no one is stupid enough to have sex with you anyways" I told him as I quickly wore on the rest of my clothes. I glanced back at him. He gave me a fake smile, but he couldn't hide his pain. "I'll go get an ice pack for your...penis" I said awkwardly as I made my way down the stairs. "You do that" he yelled from my room painfully. I shook my head and laughed. _Stupid Jake_! I walked into the kitchen and got an ice pack for Jake. I saw that Seth had attached a note on the fridge.

_Leah,_

_I'm at the Blacks right now. I didn't want to wake you up. See you there!_

_Seth_

I sighed. I wasn't ready to see my mother yet, but I couldn't put it off any longer. I went back upstairs and gave the ice pack to Jake. "Thanks" he muttered as he placed it on his thing. I averted my eyes to my closet. Umm, awkward...

"So, Leah" I turned to look at him. "Do you normally greet guys in your bra with a bat?" he asked sarcastically. There was a huge smirk on his face.

"Do you normally visit a person by jumping in a window when they're changing? Were you purposely trying to kill me?" I retorted at him. If it was even possible, his smirk got bigger.

"No, why would I do that? If I did, I wouldn't get to see you naked anymore" he said sarcastically. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Pervert. Even in pain, the dude can still joke around.

"Did you like what you see?"

"You know it, babe." He gave me a wink and I felt my heart race as the blood rushed to my face. I took a breath to cool myself. I decided to drop the sarcasm for now.

"So.. you're back" I stated. "Yup, just now" he responded in his infamous husky tone.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Leah, I didn't know that I was so unwanted" he pouted playfully. I couldn't help to laugh. I fought the urge to pinch his cheeks, it was the most adorable face I've ever seen. I was about to repeat my question when he interrupted.

"So what happened when I was gone?" I looked into his eyes. Playfulness was gone, replaced by seriousness as he looked at me for an explanation.

"Nothing happened, Jake." I said but he didn't believe me.

"Leah, don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes. Something is up." He said loudly. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later... although I prefer later.

"My mom committed suicide." I finally said. His face registered a look of pain. He pulled me in a comforting hug. _How many hugs have I received already? I'm tired of this shit._

"I'm so sorry, Leah". I shook my head

"I wished that everyone would stop telling me that". I was fed up of everyone telling me that they felt sorry for me. He said nothing. He pulled back and kissed me on the forehead. I looked down at my feet.

"Leah, look at me!" he demanded softly. I slowly raised my head to meet his eyes. "I'm going to help you go through this okay?" he said gently as he stroked my chin.

I gave him a small smile. "Okay. How's your thing" I asked softly.

"It's fine now" he replied. He got up from the bed and dragged me to the kitchen. I found that my brother had made me breakfast before he left. _Aww.... it was so sweet. How come I didn't see the plate there before?_ But I didn't feel like eating it all, so I just took a piece of toast.

"You want some?" I offered him my plate. He nodded as he began wolfing down my breakfast. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I munched on my toast. "Jake, does it hurt to chew?" I asked. He let out a chuckle as he finished his meal. He got up from the seat and washed the dishes as I finished my toast. When he finished washing, he grabbed my hand and led me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I tried to pull my hand out of his grasp. But, it was useless; his grip was skin- tight.

"My house" he responded. "Isn't that where Seth is waiting for you?" he interrogated.

I nodded. "Alright then. Let's go!" Jake and I walked for about 20 minutes when we approached a small red house.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I look at my surrounding, finally landing on him. I nodded.

"Let's do this" I said as we walked up the front porch. Each step I took was pulling my down. I was about to turn around when Jake caught me. He nodded encouragingly. I let out a breath that I didn't know what I was holding. He grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I squeezed back. I reached out to the doorknob and opened it slowly, dreading what was waiting for me on the inside.

**A/N: By the way, who've seen the New Moon trailer on MTV?? What do you think of it? In my opinion it was so cool. Taylor Lautner looks so sexy!!! *squeal*LOL!!! Please review!!**


	4. VERY IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

**A/N:** Hey Guys! It's me sorry i haven't updated, but i lost interest in _The Dawn _and I am sorry but i won't be continuing the story....i might continue it later on so this story will be put on **HOLD**....I seriously don't know what to write! I will not put another chapter up until a few people give some ideas for a new chapter! thx luv ya! If I don't have enough ideas, I'll be putting this story up for adoption.

If you are interested, contact me at michelle_ You are free to take full credit of it and you are welcome to change anything from what I wrote.

Srry Guys, But thank you for the amazing support and I would like to give a shout out to:

**MrsBlaCKwIfeY**

**Pace1818**

**SapphireMustLoveWerewolves**

**BLACKWATER4EVR**

**Ari11990**

**Liljenrocks**

**LoveIt123**

**Jacobleah**

**Rougue Assasin**

**BellaD**

**Jada91**

**Sabrina00**

**Lulu91**

You guys are awesome! And I want to thank you for those encouraging reviews that you gave. They really help me to feel better about my writing.

I apologize again for putting this story on hold/ possible adoption.

Thank you my readers! I love you guys!

Love,

Michelle :)


End file.
